Up All Night
by mr-and-mrs-bates
Summary: John experiences a case of the hiccups and spends the evening wide awake in a foul mood. In an attempt to save Anna from losing sleep John insists he sleep in the other room.


A/N: I know this is late, but this was my contribution for Terrijane's birthday. I hope you all enjoy this. Please review :)

**Up All Night**

He'd been in a foul mood all day. At one point he even got short with her, which was very unlike him. And while she could understand his frustration she also couldn't help but see the humor in it all. Anna chanced a glance up from her knitting to look at her husband who was pouting with his arms crossed as he tried to read his book. Even when he was angry he looked adorable and she had to wonder if their son or daughter would inherit their father's brooding ways. She caressed the small swell of her belly for a moment and felt the all too familiar stirrings of their child trying to make contact with her. Anna smiled to herself before turning her attentions back to John.

No doubt he was trying to figure out a way to make it up to her for his behavior earlier. Even though he had already apologized and she had already accepted she knew he was punishing himself more than she ever could with a stern word at that moment. Anna looked down at the small blanket she'd been knitting for their little one. It was hard to believe that in a few more months quiet evenings like this would be few and far between. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a sound that erupted out of John that sounded like a cross between a yelp and a yawn. His whole body erupted to life along with the sound. He let out an exasperated groan and shortly after he banged his fist on the small side table as his face flushed red. His reaction made her jump in her seat.

"Damn these hiccups!" he shouted. John looked as though he wanted to say more but he was quickly cut off again by another one.

Anna did her best to hold back her laughter, he'd had them all day and couldn't seem to put a stop to the spontaneous outbursts.

"It's not funny, Anna," he warned playfully. God knows he could never be mad at her when she wore that adorable smile.

"You have to admit it's a little funny. I thought for sure Mr. Carson was going to blow a gasket when you started up again at dinner," she playfully reminded him.

John stomach growled in response at the mention of dinner. He could barely keep anything down he had been having such a hard time catching his breath earlier. Between that and hearing every suggestion under the sun on how to get rid of them from the other staff members he finally excused himself and went to sort some clothing for Lord Grantham. Anna had even given up on trying to help him. Every suggestion was met with a not so subtle eye roll and a gruff, "I already tried that." To his credit, he had. John had tried holding his breath, drinking water as fast as he could. At Mrs. Patmore's suggestion he had tried holding sugar under his tongue, he drank pickle juice, and vinegar. It was no wonder he had no appetite at dinner.

"It's getting late...you should go to bed," he suggested.

"Just me?" she asked.

"I can't imagine you'll be able to get much sleep with me making all this noise and shaking the bed," he argued back sweetly.

"I don't know I've slept through your snoring for years and I rather enjoy when you shake the bed," Anna replied flirtatiously as she attempted to get up on her own.

John came over and helped her up.

Anna tilted her head back and stood on her tip toes to reach his lips. Just before her mouth reached his John hiccuped in her face and his brow furrowed with anger. Anna merely laughed gently in response and kissed him anyway. "You sure I can't convince you to join me?"

"As tempted as I am, I want you and the little one to get some sleep. Maybe they'll be gone in the morning," he said with little hope. John let his hand rest on her belly, "I'd just hate for you to lose sleep because of me. No one understands better than I do that Anna May Bates is not a morning person."

"Watch yourself, Mr. Bates," she said with a teasing lilt in her voice.

He followed her up the stairs to change into his pajamas and kissed her before heading back down stairs to attempt to get comfortable on the settee.

* * *

A few hours later, John lay on the settee attempting to fall asleep. He had tossed and turned but truth be told even without the hiccups he couldn't sleep well without Anna beside him. John had just adjusted the lamps and whipped out a book again when he heard the shifting of floorboards upstairs. It was nothing to be concerned about. He was sure it was Anna making her usual trip to the bathroom. Since she'd found out she was with child, his poor wife was lucky if she could get through a full night without having to get up at least twice to use the bathroom. What surprised him was that he didn't' hear the sound of the bathroom door open and close like usual. Instead, he found Anna standing at the top of the stairs with her robe on and her nightgown billowing out from beneath it. In the dim light he could barely see her expanding belly, but it was there all the same and it brought a vibrant smile to his face.

Anna returned the gesture with her own loving smile as she observed her husband in his rumpled pajamas and mussed up hair, free of pomade. She couldn't explain it, but a small thrill would shoot through her body whenever she saw him barefoot in their cottage and free of his cane. Almost like an overwhelming sense of pride that only she would ever get to see him in such a state. Anna was sure he felt much the same way, as he was always commenting on seeing her in just her stockings as she milled about their home after work.

"What's the matter, my darling?"

"I can't sleep," Anna answered back in a soft voice as she made her way down the stairs. Her hand on her lower back as she tried to ease the tension.

"I'm not keeping you awake am I?" he asked.

"No, nothing like that," she replied. "Although, I do miss you keeping us warm through the night."

"I miss it too," John said as he closed his book. Another hiccup escaped his mouth and he rolled his eyes.

Anna smiled as she approached him and met his open arms to receive her.

John scooted over to make room for her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Is it the baby?" John asked with concern.

Anna shook her head and cast off a small chuckle. He was always so concerned and protective over her and their pending bundle of joy. It could be a little irritating at times, but she wouldn't have it any other way. She considered herself lucky, knowing they were both so well looked after. "No. We are very well taken care of," she assured him with a gentle pat of her belly. "I just don't like seeing you so upset."

John let out a sigh. He didn't like being upset; especially not in front of Anna. Surely she had to understand it wasn't that he was angry with her. The last thing he wanted to do was cause her any undue stress. John signaled for her to turn a little so he could rub her lower back and he felt a little less guilty for his attitude earlier as he heard a pleasant groan slip past her lips. "How's that feel?" John asked as he worked his fingers against the rigid muscles in her back.

"Exquisite," she responded with her eyes closed. Her muscles instantly melting like butter in his hands. "Don't stop," Anna instructed him as she leaned further into his touch.

He chuckled softly and another hiccup soon followed. John let out an agitated groan.

Anna pursed her lips and commented, "We really need to work on taming that temper of yours, Mr. Bates."

He would never tire of hearing the way she said his surname. But he could tell she was being serious. "I know," he responded.

"I won't have your son taking after you in that regard," she said with a hint of optimism. Anna wanted nothing more than a little version of her husband toddling around their house. Although she would be happy either way, she knew it would get a rise out of her husband who was certain they would have a little girl.

"My son, aye?" John fired back.

"Mmhmmm," she said with a nod of the head.

"And what makes you so certain he'll take after me in that regard?" John inquired.

"He already has," she said. Anna heard John gasp as his fingers came to a halt.

"What?" he asked in disbelief. John turned Anna to face him and saw a smug grin on her face. "What do you mean?" John's knowledge of pregnancy was very limited, but he was quite sure she couldn't possibly know what they were having.

Anna's eyes met her husband's and her hand grasped his. She guided it to a spot on her protruding belly and simply waited to see his reaction. It wasn't as if he hadn't felt their baby moving before, but she was sure this was something that would take his breath away.

As John's hand met with the curved surface of her stomach his eyes lit up and he let out a small laugh. "What's all this about?" he asked.

"_This_," she elongated the word for emphasis, "is the reason I can't sleep."

John still wasn't sure what he was feeling. It felt like kicks, but more frequent than before. His hand splayed across the expanse of her stomach as he tried to decipher what exactly it was she was experiencing.

"Your son has the hiccups," she explained.

"I...he…" John's voice petered off. He was at a loss for words. John scoffed after a moment, "That doesn't prove it's going to be a boy."

"No. I know you'd prefer a girl. But grant me this...whether it's a boy or a girl you won't begrudge our child the opportunity to turn out like you."

John let out a sigh. There was no reasoning or arguing with her about this. "I'll try," he promised.

"That's all I ask," Anna said as she stroked his cheek.

They sat there in silence together for the next half hour, feeling their baby move about beneath the surface of her skin. They mused together long into the night about what other traits their child might inherit from him. To which John continued to argue that he hoped their son or daughter was all Anna. She simply shook her head in dismay. "What is so wrong with your son or daughter turning out to be like you?"

John needed only to eye her seriously.

Anna let out a yawn. "Come on. I'm exhausted and the little one is finally settling down. Let's go to bed."

"I told you I can't, I'll keep you up," he insisted.

"John Bates, you haven't had a hiccup since I came down here," she said as she pointed to her belly. "Now come along. The baby won't sleep without you by my side anyway."

"Coming, my darling," John gave in as he turned out the last of the lights. Though he would never admit it, John smiled the whole way up to bed and even after he settled alongside Anna under the covers. The prospect of having a son or daughter who reflected him might not be the worst thing in the world.


End file.
